Shaak Ti vs Glynda Goodwitch
Shaak Ti vs Glynda Goodwitch is Peep4Life's seventy-seventh OMM. Description Star Wars vs RWBY! Two inner-circle members battle in my seventy-seventh one minute melee! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Cinder's plan was in motion: reach out to the Jedi, play the feelings of heroes and draw them here. Let the blood be shed and watch the Grimm destroy everything. The Jedi council dispatched Master Shaak Ti and a squad of clones. They reached Beacon Academy and Republic cruisers battled Ironwood's fleet. An LAAT dropship took Shaak Ti and several clones up close to the communications tower. The gunship fired on the towers and created an opening for Shaak Ti to land. Upon her exit of the ship, one clone trooper was blasted in the face with a psychokinetic blast. Shaak Ti turned and faced the resistance: One Glynda Goodwitch. "I'll handle this..." she told her clones. "Get to taking down Ironwood." The clones did as they were told, leaving the two women in the destroyed tower. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Shaak Ti ignited her lightsaber and blocked another shot from Glynda's riding crop. The Jedi grabbed a fallen gear and hurled it at the huntress, who dodged to the side. Shaak Ti used a force push though, knocking Glynda down. Glynda fended off a saber throw with an energy shield. She followed up by sending dust crystals at Shaak Ti. The Jedi gripped the with the force but Glynda blasted the Jedi's feet with her telekinesis. Shaak Ti fell on her back and received an avalanche of crystals. She then grabbed Glynda out of nowhere and threw her into the elevator. The impact on a destroyed elevator cable sent it crashing to the basement. Shaak Ti needed to be certain and jumped down after the lift. The two battled again in the vault. Shaak Ti slashed with her saber but Glynda knew to keep her distance. Shaak Ti went to force push Glynda down the hall but the huntress used another energy shield to bounce the blast back. The Togruta rolled back but immediately threw her saber. Glynda blasted the weapon with her psychic powers and sent it sideways. Glynda used her ability to repair the elevator; she had a plan. The elevator then returned to the top of the tower. Shaak Ti then swung with her lightsaber and slashed Glynda's arm off. Glynda cried in pain and was then lifted in the air again. Shaak Ti gave her one warning: "Surrender..." she said sternly. The psychic shot to the chest from the defiant huntress made it clear that Beacon had no intention to surrender. Shaak Ti crashed through the door of the elevator and into the shaft. Glynda summoned a storm cloud over beacon and used the lightning to destroy the lift's cable, bringing all the weight down on Shaak Ti. '''KO Glynda, in excruciating pain, used the last of her abilities to once again repair the elevator. She got back to the second floor; there was still a battle to win here! Conclusion This melee's winner is: Glynda Goodwitch! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees